Biomedical optics will outline the principles and practice of optical techniques spanning from the cellular to tissue domains. Particular attention will be paid to extracting meaningful physiological information from complex biological systems. Course material will be largely conceptual in order to appeal to an audience of scientists, biomedical engineers, clinicians, and physicians interested in medical application of state-of-the-art optical methods. A training course offered as part of the UCI Technology Outreach Program. Course attendees : William Clark, Manuel Contai, Greg Moore, Mobarik Haneef, Richard Harley, Tinlueng Mok, Ginhton That, James White, Emmitt Bogart, Terrance Brady, Dennis Bruggman, George Homer, Mary Kimberlin, Richard McGrath, Edward McLaughlin, Al Dabiri, Joe Gonzoles, Peri Hung, Donald Jenkins.